User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus and Owari move
Owari is seen in a dining hall of the Force's headquarters. He's wearing his typical outfit, and he's chatting with Lavi. A soldiers approaches Owari, and asks permission to speak. Owari has fun by torturing the soldier, using terrifying illusions and wall breaking haki, and after a short game of Twisting the man's inner world, he allows him to speak up. Soldier: *Pant* We have...*pant* Lost contact with Vice Admiral Siger! Owari *Pant* Sama! Owari: Fine...I've calculated that possibility too... Owari stands up, and just by openign up is haki a little, all the members of The Froce's main squad, turn their attention to their boss. Owari: Prepare...We are rolling soon. Owari walks up to Dyole after giving out the order. Owari: *serious look and deep voice* Oi...Don't even bother bringing out that...If everything goes as I want it to...We are more than enough. Doly nods, as he continues writing something on his textbook. Doyle: What if they don't go that way. Owari: That is out of the picture, Lavoiser. Owari laughs, and with his hands in his pockets, proceeds to walk away, and goes to his room. Just as he leaves, he speaks one last time. Owari: In half an hour, we meet at the bay. ---- Magnus is seen tying some ropes to the little ship they borrowed from a guy at the island...He then makes sure it's tied safely to George and Soup, and is contectedas such, that they actually have two super sonic pets pulling their ship... One by one, his crew and allies, save for Marimo, Ray, Serena and Nww, who are at the marine base, get on the ship...With Marcus, the Mugens, Hemres, Sher, Anarky, Muramasa aboard, he greets Socrates, who will stay on the island, to take care of the vanlruable George. Magnus: Now then, everyone. We head towards the Marine Base. By now, unless something bad has happened, Marimo and Ray will have finished their jobs. Ihos: Which was? Magnus: I'm positive that the people in Owari's group, the Force, are all tied to me one way or the other...Since we practically lived together up until some days ago, he knows about everythign that happened till now...I choose to act according to what I see would be most beneficial. Magnus sits on a little bench on the ship, as others gather aroudn him, or continue preparing the ship. Magnus: Durign the first two year training we had...I was trained by the God of Dreams, Orpheas...At that time though, I just knew he was my father's rival, and a Marine Vice Admiral...To train me, he actually had me capture many pirates and even cooperate with some Marines...Halfway through that, I met a man...Vice Admiral Siger, he was called. Orpheas-san told me to be warry of him...He looks like a normal millitary man...But his true self, the man called Goro Yamashita...Is a master of the underworld, a man with so many connections, it would make any mafia boss jealous. Mugen: So? What made you target him out of all the important people you've met? Magnus: One time, we talked...And he told me that he sees something in me, somethign he only sees in very...dangerous pirates. Due to the fact that Orpheas-san was there, he didn't get to elaborate...But i'm pretty sure he ment my dark side as a pirate... And what is stil giving me chills is that...just by looking at him, I understood...That he liked that dark side very much. Crow: So a vice admiral of the marines is in fact a sadistic informer? Well played, Marines! Magnus: Pretty much. Marcus: Still, something feels like it doesn't fit Mango... Magnus: Think about it. Owari might gather fighters, but both I and you guys, epsecially Marimo, we have many connections...Just by asking, we would have a little army to fight for us, as we proved in the war against Shir. So he will definatelly need resoucres...And what better than the almost unlimited resources a Marine Vice admiral that specialises in data collection and espionage has? Marcus and Crow, sitting next to each other, suddenly realise it, and pat theri fists on their other hand's palms. Both: Makes sense. Magnus stands up, and walks towards the mast. Magnus: If everythign goes as planned, Marimo and Ray will capture him, and it will be the first leverage we have on him. All sit down, as Marcus and Magnus told them to, and they grab a hold of something. Marcus: Hey Soup, try not to outran the bike by much! Magnus: Let's go! Fly away! At his command, both speed up, and the ship almost dissapears from the islanders' sight in just a few moments. Trying to hold up, all of the newly created alliance is admiring the heavy speed of their travelling ship. Magnus: Wait for me Marimo... We'll end this soon. Category:Blog posts